True friend
by foxy101
Summary: Do u have a friend who u play with?who listens to u?who builds a tree house with u? who would kill u? troy has rated T for bad language no slash troyella chadpay troychad friendship
1. TRAILER

This is my first story so im not an expert and i would appericiate ur reviews and if u can give me some advices that would be graet

**TRAILER**

**FRIENDSHIP IS LIKE AIR**

SHOW TROY AND CHAD HUGGING

**but how far can u go to protect ur bff**

shows troy standing infront of chad

"chad if i fall keep holdin me untill he is out of bullets"

"TROY,NO..."

**are u ready to die for em**

"u cant die for me man,come on wake up"chad pleaded.

"wake up"he screamed.

**starring:**

**ZAC EFRON**

SHOWS TROY FALL ON HIS KNEES

**CORBIN BLEU**

SHOWS CHAD SCREAMING

**VANESSA HUDGENS**

SHOWS GABRIELLA CRING

**ASHLEY TISDALE**

SHOWS SHARPAY HUGGING CHAD

**IN**

**TRUE FRIEND**

**COMING SOON **


	2. first day of introduction

""No mummy I dont wanna go"the young boy was trying to pull out of his mothers grasp as she pulled him."troy stop being stubborn your going ".finally the three year old gave up,but his tears

were silently falling on his tiny they reached there destination,a woman peeked out the her face had a frown and her features were rough,something about her seemed

friendly to the woman spoke up"good morning miss bolton Im mrs barrington"."hello miss barrington this is troy I talked to you about"."hello troy" but all she got as a reply was him

hiding his face in his mothers shirt."well go on in troy".The little blue eyed went inside the small room while watching his mom tearing and mouthing"bye baby".while he was checking around

the room it was kinda nice there were toys and little kids playing bolton was crying hysterically as she watched her little boy from a glass door,her husband jack came from

behind her smiling at his son"honey he is only going to kindergarten."I know I know he is just growing too fast"she said as she whipped her tears,'our baby is growing"."comeon lets go home"he

whispered as he pulled his wife outside the doors.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Troy was looking around when his teacher came from behind him "everyone lets all introduce ourself to our new friend,I want you to get up in order and say ur names and what are your favourite

things".First a kid got up he was black skined,had black hair and a dazzling smile "Im ZEKE BAYLOR I love sports my favourite are football and basketball".Next a little girl got up she was wearing

huge glassess and braces,although she looked like a geek she had a very proud manner"Goodmorning troy Im TAYLOR MCCKESSIE I love books and science and I want to become the

(PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES)"Troy raised his eyebrow as she sat down that a cute little blonde got up and said"hey there im SHARPAY EVANS I love pink and glitter

I want to be a star when I grow up and my daddy just got me a mic for my birthday".She sat down when a blonde boy got up from next to her and spoke up saying"Im RYAN EVANS sharpay's

twin brother and I love hats and dancing"he said these words and sat him a heavyset girl got up and said"Im MARTHA COX I love books and im best friends with taylor and kelsi".

after that a shy little girl got up she had blue eyes which were hidden behind her round glassess and brown hair which was hidden inside her hat she spoke in a shy voice"Im KELSI NEILSEN and I

love music" she sat down everyone introduces themselfs, a small boy with funny hair got up and said"Wats up TROY Im CHAD DANFORTH but you can call me chacha man or bigC

OR MAC CHAD l LOVE JOKES playing basketball and my laughed a little he knew this guy was one worth hanging with.

These were the days the days before trouble the days before high school.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Troy get up"Rachel bolton yelled to her son from down stairs"you wouldnt wanna be late for your first day of highschool".The 18 year old up turned on the shower and went inside"he had

changed alot his body was well built he had shaggy brown hair,electric blue eyes and a dazzling felt the hot water soothing his body being captin of basketball team and most popular

guy in school all these stuff came with responsibilties,oh and also being a big brother to a hyper 16 year a loud knock came "speak of the devil"he thought."ok miley im coming

jeez"."His little sister groaned and left she wasnt diffrent from him she had brown hair and wide blue eyes,but unlike his sweet soft voice she had a strong one that sometimes resembled

a cowboys he got out she took a shower and the whole family sat down to eat breakfast,Jack reading the newspaper,Rachel making Troy and Miley argued who was

going to eat the last waffle.

"alright cut it of you two its time to go to school" the siblings gave both there parents a kiss on the cheek and hurried of to EASTHIGH.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THANK U EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS i GOT 2 FROM CELIA LAUNA AND AN ADVICE FROM ROSE OF HOPE U GUYS ROCK KEEP READING

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
